Hand held terminals are available in a number of varieties including mobile phones and portable data terminals. In some instances, such terminals are equipped with hand straps. Providing a hand strap stabilizes a terminal allowing it to be securely held by an operator. In some instances, a terminal can include a handle, which can extend in a compass direction angularly transverse relative to a compass direction of a terminal axis.